My camel is back, KittyKat
by your.eyes.forevr.glued.to.mine
Summary: Set when everyone is 22. The Ace Gang and Barmy Army are all getting together again. What is everyone up to? Who is with whom? And will Georgia be able to see Dave without having a nervy b? Read and Review! CHAPPIE 6 UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! This is my second Gee Nicks story. I just have a couple things to say about it._

_This is _**_not_**_ in any way related to my other story and I own nothing in it except for the plot and a made up character here and there._

_Please Review and keep reviewing on my other story_

_x_

**A note from Georgia **

Hello my lovely chumlie wumlies,

It has been ages since I've written another diary of my fabbity fab confessions. Because of this I will inform you what has been going on for the last 6 years. I'm 22 by the way for the very dim.

Jas and Tom are married; Jas is a veterinarian and Tom teaches science. They live in London

Rosie and Sven are married too; Rosie is a policewoman (scary thought I know) and Sven is a translator (!). They live in Sven-ago-go land (!) (Norway)

Jools and Rollo have been on again off again the whole time; Jools is a teacher and Rollo is a police officer. They live in London as well

Ellen is single and lives in France working for an office of some sort. It never worked out with Declan

Mabs moved to Hamburger-ago-go with her late boyfriend Peter; she's a nurse. I never would have thought she was into medical type stuff.

And of course moi. I live in London and write for Heat magazine.

Now I bet you're all wondering what happened to Dave the Laugh. Well, in fact none of us have seen him since finishing our schooling before University. He moved to study in Germany, but we all still talk to him occasionally. I actually have no idea what he does for a living or where he lives now for that matter.

On a luuuuurve note, it never really worked out with Dave. We dated for awhile before university, but decided that since he was moving to Germany, it was best to go our separate ways. Neither of us really wanted to, but we thought it would be for the best.

I never did get back together with Robbie, but he and I are still really good mates.

Lastly, Masimo got married and lives in Italy. We still write and telephone often.

Anyways, back to what I was saying before I interrupted myself. In two days the Ace Gang and Barmy Army reunite! Rosie & Sven, Ellen, Mabs, Dave, and Declan plus their significant others are coming for a big get together in London. Jas 'n' Tom, Jools and Rollo, and I are all putting someone and their significant other up except for me; I get two since I'm a single pringle. Jas is so annoyingly happy that her fringe has been flicking all over the place (yes she still has one, can you believe it!)

I do feel a bit of jelliod knickers about it all, though. I mean I haven't seen Dave in four years! I wonder if he has a girlfriend. I wonder if he's married. Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God. I hope not.

Anyways better dash

Pip Pip

x

Lots of non-lezzie love

Gee


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm finally on break from college so I'll have a lot more time to update and such._

_I'm going to be evil and say no new chapter unless I get 10 reviews for this one :]_

x

Chapter 1

**Saturday June 16****th**

**11:00 a.m.**

Bloody Hell on wheels. Who in their right mind rings me on my mobile at the crack of dawn?

"Hmph…hello?"

"Hi Georgia."

"Oh. Hi Jas. Any particular reason that you're waking me up on one of my very rare days off?"

"I just wanted to remind you, Gee, that everyone is landing around 3 so don't forget to be at the airport by 2:30."

"I know Jas. I haven't forgotten."

"Oh well I thought you might have."

"Bye Jas."

Bloody annoying fringey vole. I could've slept for another hour or so. Now I guess that since I'm awake I should probably get ready.

**2 minutes later:**

In my kitchen

Carumba! I have Mount Everest made out of dishes in the kitchen. Guess I had better wash these.

**30 minutes later:**

After the dishes fiasco, I surveyed the rest of the house. Pretty clean; just a few take out boxes and dirty clothes here and there, but I'm vair busy working so what do you expect?

**10 minutes later:**

In the bathroom

First orangutan gene. Thank giddygodspantyhose, it seems to have retreated for now.

**5 minutes later:**

Okay, Legs smoothy smooth.

**10 minutes later:**

Now hair…hmmmm… Sex Kitty or not? I mean I haven't seen Dave in years, but what if he has a girlfriend? Then again what if he doesn't? I think I'll go for a hint of Sex Kitty, but not an overload incase he shows up with some bint.

**5 minutes later:**

I'll put rollers in while I do my make-up, but not as much as I used to wear because I am full of muturiosity now that I am a grown woman. So just eye liner, eye shadow, mascara, lippy and lippy protectant then.

**2:00 p.m.**

Carumba! 2 already, I'd better hurry and get dressed then go pick up my car from the shop. I'll go with some really cute capris, a tank top, and some matching sandals since it's bloody boiling out today.

**2:05 p.m.**

Rollers out. Thanks Baby J. My hair actually has a ton of bouncibility and looks fabbity fab!

**2:15 p.m.**

At the garage picking up my car. It was actually ready to go thankfully, so I paid, got in my car, and made a break for it.

**2:30 p.m.**

At the airport with Mr. and Mrs. Vole and Ms. Jools and Officer Rollo. We all talked about who we were going to have stay at our house. I called Rosie because she's the most fun, but I'm a bit scared that Sven may have grown even more and will smash my flat to smithereens. Jas 'n' Tom called Ellen and Dec since they don't have that much extra room. Jools called Mabs and Peter because they have a bigger place than Po and Hunky. So then they dumped Dave the Laugh on me! What if he has a girlfriend? I don't think I could take seeing him canoodling (what fresh hell) with some other girl.

**3:00 p.m.**

Oh god Oh god Oh God Oh God. Everyone is here except Dave. I was right Sven is HUGE! I thought he was big before, but wow not like this. Mabs looks great and so does Ellen. Peter is a very fit looking lad with nice straight dark brown hair and gorgey brown eyes. He's quite tan actually which makes the rest of us look like Herr Kamyer…erlack!

**10 minutes later:**

Ohmygiddygod and Christ on a bike with knobs! Dave just got off the plane alone. Thank Baby Jesus, Big G, Buddha, and Allah. If I thought Dave was fit looking before then I was mistaken. Phwoar! He has gotten a lot taller and really grew into himself. He looks so much older and fitter and oh god jelloid knickers. Sound the call of the PANTS! No Georgia no. Keep your giant bottom down!

**10 minutes later:**

Dave said hi to all the lads and made small talk with everyone and is now coming over to me!

"Hi KittyKat. Did you miss me?"

"Oh Dave!" I squealed and launched myself on him.

"Steady there. I know I'm even more gorgeous now, but try to have some dignity."

Dave is still the cheeky cat, I see.

"Sorry Dave," I said while releasing him from my iron grip. "I just haven't seen you in so long and I missed you and we have so much to talk about and you left and I don't know where you live and…"

"Slow down there Kitty. You're going to be out of breath from talking so fast and your nungas can't be helping the situation."

"Dave!" I said and punched his arm.

"So who all is going with who?" he asked while going to get his luggage to prevent me causing him any further harm.

"Tom and I are taking Ellen and Dec. Jools and Rollo are taking Mabs and Peter. And Gee is taking Rosie, Sven, and you, Dave, since her flat is the biggest. We'll all catch up later for dinner. Bye guys," Po said and dragged Tom and Ellen and Dec off with Rollo, Jools, Mabs, and the mysteriously quiet Peter trailing behind them.

"Off we go then!" Dave yelled and grabbed his bags and ran out of the airport like a fool. Thank god I got my car back. It would be impossible to drag all these bags they brought onto the tube. My car is not big though, mind you, so Sven and Rosie were smashed in the backseat with some bags since they couldn't all fit in the trunk.

**20 minutes later:**

When we finally got back to my flat, I let them in and told Sven and Rosie to put their stuff in the last room on the right.

"You can have the second to last room on the left, Dave." I said.

"I have to sleep all by my lonesome, KittyKat? I don't think that's very fair."

"Well…uhhmmm…" I stammered. Great I was turning into Ellen and going beetroot at the same time.

"I'm just kidding; I don't mind."

I let everyone freshen up and get situated while I went to the kitchen to get some cokes since I don't have anything else in the fridge. I should probably go to the store since I actually have guests now.

**10 minutes later:**

When everyone emerged we all sat around in the living room just chatting about what they've all been up to. We were all curious about Dave's end (oo-er) since he's been mister mysterious about what he's been up to.

"I live in Hamburger-ago-go land now. After studying in Germany and deciding German wasn't for me, I majored in English. I work at a publishing company at the mo actually. I'm only here for a couple of weeks cause my boss will throw a fit if I take more time off."

"How come you didn't tell us till now?" Rosie asked so I thankfully didn't have to.

"I just moved out there recently and didn't want to tell anyone until it was a definite thing. I was in Germany for a few years, but was getting tired of it so when I got the offer to move to Hamburger-ago-go, I took it in an instant."

"So do you have a girl type fandango in America then?" asked Rosie. I'm glad to see she hasn't changed a bit.

"No actually. I dated a girl in Germany for awhile, but it didn't work out. She was really sweet and it was pretty serious until I found out that she was seeing another man when she went away on 'business trips.' I don't really want to talk about it."

I felt really bad for Dave. He seemed really sad, but then changed the subject to my love interest since Rosie and Sven are married.

**15 seconds later:**

"What about you, Gee? Any men I should know about?"

"I've dated a few guys over the years, but nothing too serious. None of them really worked out so I'm still a single pringle."

"What about Robbie and Handbag man? Are they still around?"

"Shut up, Dave. Robbie and I never got back together. We still talk a lot though. I stayed with him for awhile when I had no place to live. Masimo and I still talk and write each other often. He actually got married to an Italian woman who's about his age last year. He seems really happy and they have a house not very far from his family. I went to the wedding."

"Aha. Mmmhhmmm," Dave said while pretending to stroke what I imagine he thinks is his imaginary beard and look interested.

"Dave, stop it. You look like a fool."

"Don't insult me with such compliments, KittyKat. So Rosie and Sven…how are you lot?"

"We're great," Sven said in such a normal English manner that my jaw almost fell off.

"Wow Sven!" Dave and I both said in unison.

"Wow what? How did you think I would sound? I am a translator after all."

I was so gob smacked that I couldn't even talk after that.

"So do you like your job, then?"

"Yeah I love it. I get to help people who immigrate to my country learn the language and help people from my country understand foreigners. It's very fascinating actually. Rosie and I still go for a good boogey on the weekend though," he said and nudged and winked at Rosie.

I'm horrified to think of them still boogying if it's anything like it was before. I hope to god that they put the light up flares and such to rest for good.

**1 minute later:**

"Do you like being a police woman, RoRo?" I asked after I regained my composure

"Mas oui, Gee Gee."

"I bet you'll have loads to talk about and tons of stories to share with Rollo then," Dave said.

"I do actually. I'm quite excited to talk about my work with someone else who does this and is part of the gang."

**10 seconds later:**

Phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi Gee! How are you guys all doing?"

"Great. We're all just catching up."

"I just wanted to let you know that Tom and I are cooking everyone dinner. Be at ours in 30."

"Ok Mrs. Hunky. Rodger that. Pip."

**12 seconds later:**

As soon as I went back into the living room Dave said, "Who was that KittyKat?"

"Mrs. Vole. She says to be round at her place for dinner in 30 so we'd better head out."

Rosie and Sven got up and started heading for the door with Dave and me in tow.

"I really missed you Gee," Dave whispered in my ear and almost gave me a spaz attack.

"I missed you too," I said and looked up at him. Blimey he's tall now!

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and then walked off in front of me. It was just a matey mate type thing, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie 2! Thanks sooooooooooo much to all my reviewers. I say 10 for this one before chappie 3 :D!

x

**45 minutes later:**

When we arrived at Po 'n' Hunky's place, everyone was already at the table waiting for us.

Jas is so ludicrously sad that everything in their house has its own place and we even have seating arrangements! I've even seen her stuffed owl collection in its own display case. I could hear Dave stifling a laugh behind me.

**1 minute later:**

After saying hi to everyone and having Jas be huffy about us being a teeny bit late she showed everyone to their seats.

**30 seconds later:**

She **of course** put me next to none other than Dave. Thank you Mrs. Vole. Now I can feel awkward for the rest of the night after the kiss on the cheek fandango.

**15 seconds later:**

She put the couples and Ellen and Dec next to each other (oo-er).

**10 minutes later:**

After finishing our salads and starting on our second and third glasses of wine and while munching through our lasagna...yum yum, no one spoke since we were all so hungry and I was lucky to have something that wasn't take out for once in my life.

**20 minutes later:**

After dinner we all settled down to chat and have another glass of wine like normal people which clearly we are not.

**2 minutes later:**

Then out of nowhere Rosie stood up and said to us, "Sven and I have an announcement."

We all just looked at her like what could she possibly mean. She couldn't be, could she?

**30 seconds later:**

"Sven and I are having a baby!"

I think just about everyone was thoroughly surprised to say the least. I mean Rosie being the first of us to have children? I never would've guessed. I thought Jas probably would be since she and Hunky got married first. Then again she's too "sensible" to have children just yet. The thought of Rosie being a mother is just too scary bananas to imagine, but luckily I see no sign of her beard or pipe yet so hopefully they have been put to rest for good.

"Oh RoRo!" Jas squealed and went over to hug her. The rest of the Ace Gang joined in and the guys all crowded around Sven to congratulate him.

**1 minute later:**

We were all so full of questions like what was she going to name it, when was it due, how long has she known, etc.

To be honest, she looked really happy actually. I mean to me it's still a bit early to be married and starting a family and all that, but it's her choice. I can't even figure out what to wear to work most days.

**10 minutes later:**

She said she was at 5 weeks. She's due on February 17th and they don't want to think of names until they no whether it's a boy or a girl. We all said how happy we were for her and that we wanted to throw her a baby shower when the time comes. I wanted to be in charge of it, but Jas said no because I'm apparently too "irresponsible" to organize it. Thanks supposed bestie. She's even worse now that she's Mrs. Hunky Voley Jennings.

**5 minutes later:**

After we all rejoined, we all just talked about what we've been up to. Mabs has been working really long hours with the whole nurse thing and the mysterious Peter is a doctor! Wowie! He's a fair bit older than she is, then. He looks still pretty young (and very fit) though.

Ellen works for an office doing secretarial work and is single.

Dec plays professional footie and lives in Australia! That's a long way from here! We have a star among us now. He's single too…hmm…I wonder if we can get them back together?

Edward couldn't make it because he's so busy with work and the such. He's had so many different jobs that no one knows what he does anymore.

**7 minutes later:**

After her announcement Rosie was completely engaged in conversation about police work to Rollo. Jas was talking to Jools, Mabs, and Ellen while Tom, Sven, Peter, and Dec were all huddled together which left Dave and me sitting there drinking wine like a couple of awkward goosegogs, which we are. Sitting next to Dave was making me a bit nervy actually. I mean he was bloody gorgey times 12. He kept looking at me over the rim of his glass and it was making me go jelliod knickers akimbo.

**25 minutes later:**

We'd all had a bit too many glasses of wine by the time it was time to leave. We had 1 or 2 after dinner and another glass and some brandy with this really delish cake that Jazzy made from scratch. I need to go to her house more often. I forgot how great a cook she is. So anyways since we all had wayyyy too much to drink, Dave offered to drive us back home since he didn't have nearly as much as the rest of us.

**17 minutes later:**

Once we got back to my flat we were all so tuckered (and tipsy) that we just retired to our rooms for the night. As I was taking off my make-up and doing my nighttime routine, Dave popped up in the bathroom doorway.

"Don't ever do that again! You scared the PANTS out of me!"

He chuckled and said, "Glad to see that the PANTS are still with you. I was just coming to say goodnight," he said and starred at me a little too long. Then left the bathroom, went into his room, shut the door, and wasn't heard from again until morning.


	4. Chapter 4

_I've been vair busy with college yet again. I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted for the last so I say you guys better make it up to me on this one_

_x_

**11:00 a.m.**

Ugh. I feel like I've been run over by a vair large truck. Or vehicle as the Hamburgese would say.

I think I'll just get up and oh nope never mind. I must stay in bed for the rest of eternity. My head feels like a bowling ball.

**2 minutes later:**

"You up?" someone asked while opening the door and sticking their head round it.

"Hnnnnggg," I groaned.

"I brought you something!"

"Please, don't yell Dave. I'm feeling rather poorly if you haven't noticed."

"Oh come on Gee. I brought you a nice cup of tea."

"Just set it on the night table and then please go away."

He set the cup down and then sat on the edge of my bed. I could feel his eyes on my back and if he could actually see me that would be a miracle. I only have my face poking out and the rest of me is buried in a mountain of covers that are turned away from him. I probably looked like the abominable what's it called.

**1 minute later:**

Just as he was starting to really send me into a nervy b, Dave spoke.

"Is something wrong Gee? Are you upset with me?"

"No Dave, I'm not. I just had a fair bit more than my fair share to drink."

"That's an understatement. By the time we got home you could barely stand up."

"I just need to sleep it off, ok?"

"Ok," he said and rubbed his hand along my back.

It was actually vair soothing. I should tell him and zzzzzzzzzzzzz

**2:35 p.m.**

Bloody Nora. What time is it? I rolled over to look at my mobile and it says 2:35. Guess I got some more sleep then. I had better get up and see if anyone is around

**2 minutes later:**

As I stumbled to the kitchen I called out, "Anyone here?"

When I didn't get an answer I went over to the fridge and on it someone had stuck a note type thing.

_Went out with the gang. Aspirin on the counter. Eggs and toast on the table. Call when you get up._

_Dave_

_x_

As I was munching through my delish brekkie, I dialed Dave's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dave."

"Oh, Gee, hi. You're up."

"I am indeedy."

"Are you enjoying your breakfast?"

"I am. Did you by any chance cook it?"

"That I did Kitty. I thought you'd like to have something when you got up."

"Thanks Dave. That's so sweet."

"You're welcome."

"So what are you guys all doing?" I asked after a minute of awkward silence.

"Well right now we're all eating lunch. Then the lads are going to go play footie and the girls are going to go shopping. If you feel up to it you should get ready and come with us."

"Okay. Tell everyone I'll meet them in the park 45 minutes."

"See you then, KittyKat."

"Bye Dave."

**2 minutes later:**

In the bathroom

Okay. I should at least get a shower to wake up and scrub all this make up off so I can start fresh.

**10 minutes later:**

Okay hair. Well I don't have time to do much with it so I'll gel and scrunch it so that it looks somewhat under control. I'll just do foundation, eye liner, eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss for make-up since I'm on a tight schedule

**12 minutes later:**

Okay. I'm running a bit late so I had better run

**2 minutes later:**

Ok. Running does not work. I can barely walk nonetheless run.

**15 minutes later:**

When I finally arrived, everyone was just sitting around chatting and the lads had already started a game.

"Alright there Gee? You seem a bit off."

"I'm fine, Jas," I grumbled.

"Shopping Ahoy it is then!" Rosie shrieked while grabbing my arm and dragging me off leaving me to trip over my feet.

**10 minutes later:**

We of course hit Boots first for make-up supplies. I got this fabby purple eyeliner and really pretty purpley pink nail polish. Everyone else went crazy bananas and bought LOADS of make-up.

**45 minutes later:**

After that we went into several shops to look at clothes. I ended up buying a pair of jeans that fit perfect, a really groovy black top, and also a really groovy blue top and these super cute shoes.

**5 minutes later:**

After we paid we went to Luigi's to get some drinks and while we were sitting there this horrible feeling washed over me.

I leaped up like a salmon and booked it to the loo. As soon as I got into a stall I started to vomit.

**Sometime later:**

A few minutes later Jas came in to check on me

Just as she said, "Gee? Are you alright?" I started to feel it start again.

"Get…..Dave" I said in between vomiting.

**25 minutes later:**

Jas came in and said, "Gee, Dave's here. He's got your car. Let him take you home."

As I came out of the stall I went to the mirror to inspect the damage. I looked like hell. And that was putting it nicely. Jas took my arm and helped me over to Dave.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her," Dave said while steadying me. He then picked me up in a fireman's carry and proceeded to carry me to my car.

He set me down and unlocked the car and put me in the backseat.

**5 minutes later:**

"Rough day, huh Gee?"

"Yes." I grumbled.

**10 minutes later:**

When we got to my house he carried me in and said that I have to take a shower. I was a complete mess and he said that I would feel better after one.

**2 minutes later:**

He started the water and then said he'll wait outside the bathroom until I was in the shower.

**1 minute later:**

I got in the shower and he came in and sat on the toilet lid. He said he wanted to stay there to make sure that I didn't fall down and hurt myself. Which as we all know happens more often than not.

**15 minutes later:**

After I turned off the water he handed me a towel and I wrapped it around myself. Then he helped me out of the shower and back to my room.

He waited outside while I got in some jammies then he came in and tucked me in like I was four or something.

**1 minute later:**

"Do you need anything?" he said

"No Dave. I'm fine. And thanks."

"Anything for you, Gee. You know that alcohol doesn't sit well with you. You shouldn't have had so much."

"I know. I'm never going to do that again."

"Good. Now get some sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

_I am soooooooooooooo sorry guys! I have been so swamped that I haven't had time to update. First I had finals and stuff at the college and graduation. Then I went on vacation. Then my family came and when they left I went on another vacation. Then I was having problems with my boyfriend and then I've been spending time with my friends who are moving away next week. I know, excuses, but it's true! Anyways here is the next chapter of My camel is back, KittyKat! I hope you enjoy it and please review!_

_X_

**11:30 a.m.**

I'm alive! After a horrendous day of vomiting and generally being ill as an ill thing I'm actually alive. I hope that now I'll actually get to spend time with everyone since they are only here for two weeks or less. Mmmm! Something smells great which means Dave cooked again which is probably the best choice because I don't think he or I trust Rosie and/or Sven to cook anything edible to anyone who is sane (i.e. not them)

**2 minutes later:**

I crept into the kitchen and saw a massive stack of pancakes on the table. To my great surprise it was only Dave in the kitchen.

"Hello Sex Kitty. Feeling better?"

"Much. Thanks. For yesterday I mean."

"No problem. Hungry?"

"Starving," I said while staring at the fresh pancakes.

As Dave served me a plate with some juice, I inquired about Rosie and Sven.

"Are Mr. and Mrs. Viking here?"

"_Non._ They left early. I think Rosie said something about the fairy shop."

"Dear Baby J. I really thought that since they're having a baby and all they'd grow up a bit. They'll probably teach their kid the way of the Viking and beard and so on."

"That they will, KittyKat."

**20 minutes later:**

After we ate, we lounged around on the couch watching stuff on TV and hanging about. Dave keeps looking at me like he's going to say something, but then doesn't and just goes back to watching TV. It's really freaky deaky. Dave has been very un-laugh lately. I wonder what's the matter.

Just as I was about to question him he got up and said he has to get ready. I don't see what he means because he's gorgeous times 12 anyways. Luckily I have two bathrooms so since his room has its own I can get ready as well. I think I'll go for casual sex kitty today. So I think I'll straighten my hair and go for the natural make up look with just a hint of sex kitty charm.

**30 minutes later:**

In my room

What to wear. Comfy and sexy or full out?

**1 minute later:**

Jeans are the most sensible.

**2 minutes later:**

Skirt is much cuter though.

**2 minutes later:**

Shorts because it's boiling.

**2 minutes later:**

Jeans because my legs are pale like Herr Kamyer.

**2 minutes later:**

Skirt because it reduces the glare.

**2 minutes later:**

Shorts because they're new.

**2 minutes later:**

Jeans and that's final! Now on to a top.

Hmmm. I think I'll go with this cute light weight tunic thing that I bought a few weeks ago. Very good looking if I do say so myself.

**15 minutes later:**

When I finally emerged, Dave was hanging about the kitchen. When he heard me he turned around and wowzie wow he was he more gorgey porgey than before if that's possible. His hair was messed up but in a controlled way and he was wearing this button down shirt and I could see all his muscles through it. Yummy Scrumboes!

**3 minutes later:**

"Gee?"

"Hmmm?" Oh, I should probably stop staring at him like a staring thing now.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine so what's the plan?"

"I got a call from Tom and he said an 'Ace Gang' meetings been called so the lads are going to go over to Toms and the girls are going to Jools."

"Okay. Do you need me to drop you off?"

"Sure, Gee."

**15 minutes later:**

The entire time over to the Voles, Dave didn't say a word and just stared out the window. And he called me Gee. Poo. Now it's Mr. Un-Laugh all over again.

**5 minutes later:**

Finally pulled up to Jazzy's.

"I'll see you later."

Oh no here we go with the see you later business again.

"And Kitty…"

"Yeah?"

"You look beautiful."

I just smiled at him since I found myself having stupid brain. Then he jumped out of the car and made his way up the drive.

As I raced over to Jools, my mind wasn't anywhere but Dave. Why did he keep dropping hints and acting like he likes me one minute and acting like friends the next?

**10 minutes later:**

As soon as I knocked on the door, I was forcibly pulled through it by Rosie, man she is strong!, and as per usual I was the last to arrive. I try not to be late but I somehow always am.

"So who called the meeting?" I asked after all the snacks were broken into.

"I did," Ellen said without stammering. Thank Baby J for that.

"So spill," Rosie said while she loomed about an inch from Ellen's face.

"So…Dec and I were hanging out at the park and he took me out for coffee and he sort of asked me to be his girlfriend again or something. So what should I erm like do?"

"Wowzie wow."

"Well do you still like him?" Jas was always the sensible one of the group.

"Yeah. I mean I haven't met anyone that came close to him and he's like you know fit and stuff."

"Then I'd say yes."

"I think you should display glasiocity at first. Don't seem to eager to have him back. Keep him at bay for a few more days then agree."

"For once I actually agree with you Gee."

"Aw thanks Jazzy." Maybe she's finally coming to her senses about others and boys since she doesn't have to worry about them anymore.

**1 hour later:**

After sufficiently eating everything in sight and doing a good bout of the Viking disco, my mobile rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Gee, it's Dave."

"Hey. What're you and the lads up to?"

"Not much just hanging about having a drink and generally doing guy stuff. I was wondering if you had plans tonight?"

"No. Why?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" What is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"Okay. Do you need me to come get you?"

"No. One of the lads will drop me back at yours."

"Okay. See you later."

"Be ready at 8."

**2 minutes later:**

I dashed back into the living room to tell all the girls.

"_Non!"_said Rosie.

"Wow," from Jools.

"What do you think it is?" from Mabs.

"Let us help you get ready." Ellen.

At least they're as excited as I am about it.

**5 minutes later:**

First they helped me deep condition my hair and put a face mask on while they painted my toenails and nails for me. Wow this is like my own personal salon. Vair relaxing if I do say so.

Then they put my hair in rollers and helped me decided on some make up while Jools rooted around in the closet and pulled the most gorgeous black dress I have ever seen out of nowhere like the magician and the rabbit.

**4 hours later:**

Back at my flat waiting for Dave to arrive. I heard a car pull up and peaked out the window and saw Dave coming up the drive.

**2 minutes later:**

As soon as he got into the house he stared at me like a goldfish and kept opening and closing his mouth.

"Wow. You look really beautiful. Even more so than normal."

"Thanks Dave. Now about this surprise…"

"You'll see."

_What is the surprise? Review for next crappie to find out! :] _


	6. Chapter 6

_Next chappie! Please review muchos! And thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last one. I'll try to be better about updating in the future, but I can't make any promises. Anyways, on with the story!_

_x_

"Let me drive."

"I'm not too sure about that, Dave. You're not the best driver if I remember correctly."

"I drove you the other night. Don't you remember?"

"I was hung over and puking and sleeping. Of course I don't remember."

"I'm a good driver. Just please trust me."

"Okay," I said even though I wasn't quite sure.

Out of nowhere he pulled a blindfold and told me to put it on.

"Why?"

"So you don't see where I'm taking you, KittyKat."

"Fine," I agreed because I really wanted to see what he had to surprise me with.

**5 minutes later:**

I was as bored as a bored thing in the car because I couldn't look out the window since I had the blindfold on.

**15 minutes later:**

"We're here."

He came around and helped me out of the car and helped me walk up some steps and into what I can presume is a building.

When he took the blindfold off, I was surprised as anything about what I saw.

There was a picnic basket, candles and a blanket in the grass.

"Is all this for me?"

"But of course," he smiled.

He stated to unpack everything but then turned to me and said, "There's one more thing."

And out of nowhere he pulled the cutest, tiniest kitten I have ever seen.

"Dave!"

"I thought you might want a little furry friend for your flat."

"It's so cute!"

"I'm glad you like him. What're you going to name him?"

"Wally."

"Cute."

"What's this all about Dave? It's not my birthday or anything."

"I think you're actually mistaken because as it happens, it is your birthday."

I looked around at everything that he pulled out of the basket; champagne, candles, matches, flowers and Wally with a little red bow around his neck. How could I forget my own birthday?

"Oh thank you Dave!" I said flinging myself on him.

"Steady there. I don't want to be knocked out by your enormous nungas."

"Shut up, Dave."

"I do have one more thing for you," Dave said after a short pause.

"What?"

"The Ace Gang and the lads set up a party over at Jas and Tom's. That's why all the lads were over there today. They were helping me set up. Grab Wally and we'll put him in the basket and load all this stuff back in the car and get on to the party."

**3 minutes later:**

When we got back to the car I held Wally all the way over to Jazzy's while Dave just kept looking at me and smiling which was giving me jelloid knickers akimbo.

**12 minutes later:**

When we got in the door everyone yelled happy birthday and was hugging me and ushering me into the sitting room where there was a huge cake and gifts and streamers and a banner and it was all so much that I went a bit blubbery around the eyes.

After they lit the candles and sang to me, we cut the cake and everyone was mingling and coming up to talk to me.

Jas and the rest of the girls got me some really nice clothing that Jas knew I had my eye on and some make-up and a few pairs of really cute shoes.

Then out of nowhere the lads wheeled something out and I saw that they bought me a really nice entertainment system with huge speakers for my flat.

"You boys shouldn't have!"

"We all chipped in to get it for you because we heard you had been wanting one for your place," Rollo piped in.

"Thank you guys so much!" I squealed while going around hugging each of them which probably wasn't a good idea as I think Sven may have broken one of my ribs or two for that matter.

When all the wrapping paper was on the floor Wally was jumping on it and hiding in it and generally being a kitten.

We had the music going and were having champagne, but luckily Dave was keeping watch over me so I didn't have the hung over puking episode again.

**2 hours later:**

When everything was done, Dave drove me back to my flat with all my stuff smashed into the back of the car.

"This was absolutely wonderful Dave. Did you organize all this?"

"Yes actually. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I wanted you to have a special birthday."

"I did. And thanks for the little furry friend too," I said while looking down in my lap at Wally curled up and sleeping.

"You're welcome."

**10 minutes later:**

When we got in the door and brought all the stuff in to the hall, Dave stopped me and he just stared at me. As I was about to open my mouth to ask what he was staring at, he pushed my hair behind my ear and just snogged me right on the spot! He pulled me really close to him and yes! Nip libbling has begun! I'd forgotten how much I loved snogging Dave.

**5 minutes later:**

After he pulled away he smiled at me and said, "Happy Birthday Gee" right before Rosie and Sven came yodeling through the door.


End file.
